The following patents appear relevant:
Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatenteeU.S. 8,727,190B2May 20, 2014BlairU.S. 8,579,007Nov. 12, 2013Pottmeyer et.al.U.S. 6,668,977B2Dec. 30, 2003ArsenaultU.S. 3,513,605May 26, 1970H.A. SmithU.S. 7,013,829Mar. 21, 2006AlexanderU.S. 7,325,364B2Feb. 05, 2008Leininger et. al.U.S. 5,822,906Oct. 20, 1998WardU.S. 7,565,909B2Jul. 28, 2009Reis et. al.U.S. 8,789,548B2Jun. 29, 2014Atherton
Hunters have concealed themselves from game to achieve the element of surprise for eons. The first hunters likely hid behind trees and rocks while waiting for game to approach. Eventually hunters moved brush and other natural materials to hide in locations more suitable for ambushing animals. Manmade materials are being used today to get hunters out of view of their quarry. Surrounds, tree stands, box blinds, pit blinds, and tent blinds are all used by hunters today, each with their own benefits and limitations.
A “surround” hides a hunter behind a screen of man-made material, such as camouflaged cloth, as in issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,190B2, or mirrored panels as in issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,007. Usually the hunter sits on a chair or similar device behind the screening. These materials are usually carried, set up, taken down, and removed by the hunter each day.
Tree stands of various design allow hunters to sit or stand above their quarry's line of sight. Tree stands use a tree to support them, so they require a tree of proper size to be in the preferred location, and require pruning of surrounding vegetation in most cases. They are usually attached to the tree with a chain or strap which must be replaced or adjusted frequently. The tree can impede visibility and shooting opportunities. It is difficult to secure a tree stand against use by trespassers. Tree stands also make falling out of the tree a serious concern. Issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,977B2 shows such a device.
Box blinds can be described as a small house with windows for viewing and shooting. They may be at ground level or elevated, and are usually large enough for more than one hunter. They are expensive and time-consuming to build, unattractive, difficult to move, and diminish the outdoor experience because of their indoor nature.
Pit blinds are primarily used in waterfowl hunting but more recently are being used to hunt big game as well. Issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,605 shows such a device. A hole is dug in the ground to a depth suitable for concealing the hunter, and a housing is buried in the hole, or a housing is placed in water, as in issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,829. The sides of the blind are usually reinforced with steel or other strong material to prevent the sides of the hole from caving in. They are expensive to build and ship, and are not considered portable due to the time and effort required to repair the first location, move to, and excavate the new location, as in the device shown in issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,364B2. They usually require a deep soil profile suitable for digging, and prohibit the use of archery gear because of their depth or orientation as in issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,906.
Tent blinds as in issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,909B2 conceal the hunter at ground level, or in the bed of a truck as in issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,789,548B2, in a small camouflage enclosure. Windows allow the hunter limited viewing and shooting opportunities. These blinds are hot in warm weather, and limit the outdoor experience due to their walled construction.
Many of today's hunters continue to wait to ambush game like the earliest hunters by standing vertically near natural cover, or by sitting on a natural seat such as a fallen log. The duration of the hunt often makes this type of wait an uncomfortable one.